A Zanessa Story The Cast Party Chp2 Part 2
by CrazyLady68
Summary: sorry for the wait here is part 2 lets see how Zac and Vanessa go about telling each other how they feel about each other please leave comments for me it is nice to hear what people think of my story happy reading peoples .


A Zanessa Story

Chp.2 The Cast Party Pt.2

With Zac and Vanessa smiling at each other their bodies still swaying together as the slow song is ending ,V: That was so nice

thank you for dancing with me pulls him in and kisses him on the cheek and thinking Hmm I feel sparks, Z: Whoa! What was

that for, V: Just because I wanted to. Z: Well in that case leans in and kisses Vanessa on the cheek and says your right that

was very nice thank you too and almost as if he could read her thoughts he says oh and V I feel the sparks too smiles and

walks away to join the guys. Corbin and Luke to Zac well did you tell her? huh did ya? did ya?, Z: OMG! you to settle down

and no not yet but I will before the night is over, C and L ok man make sure you do laughs.

With Ashley and Momo , OMG Vanessa did you tell him yet ? V:No not yet but when that slow song ended I thanked him and

kissed him on the cheek and I felt sparks between us , Ash and Momo Squeals Awww then what? V: Zac asked me why I

kissed his cheek and I said because I wanted to then he just leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for the

dance and said oh Vanessa I feel the sparks too it was like he knew my thoughts oh god we are meant for each other squeals

OMG! OMG! now I know he likes me . Ashley and Momo squeal awwwwww thats so sweet you have to tell him V.

With the guys Zac: I know how I am gonna do it! Lucas and Corbin raised eyebrows oh yah do what evil grins, Zac Oh man

you guys are pigs not that !? I know how I am gonna tell Vanessa my true feelings for her . Corbin and lucas How? Zac: you'll

see smiles and heads for the stage says something to the DJ and grabs a mic. Lucas and Corbin OMG! he's gonna sing to

her . Lucas man he's got it bad for her . Corbin Ya think laughs.

With the girls: Vanessa yah I can't hold it in anymore I have to find Zac and tell him before I burst (excited) Ash nudges

Vanessa , Umm Vanessa , Momo OMG! Nessa , Vanessa looks at them WHAT? Ash and Momo excitedly look at the stage.

Just at that same moment Zac on the mic says sorry to interupt everyone but you see there is this very amazing woman with

the voice of an angel and beautiful brown doe eyes and a smile that lights up the world in this room tonight that I have loved

from the first time I ever laid my eyes on her and I want her to know just how I feel I haven't the nerve to tell her for fear of

ruining an awsome friendship and being rejected so instead I'll sing my feelings to her and pretty lady you know who you are

( looks right at Vanessa and winks).

Ashley and Momo sqealing OMG! Vanessa it's you ! we told you he likes you! Vanessa very excited OMG! tears start running

down her cheeks she knows he is talking about her. V thinking Oh Zac I love you to and I feel the same way about you. At

that moment music starts to play and Zac starts singing, I've been alone with you inside my mind and in my dreams I've

kissed your lips a thousand times, I sometimes see you pass outside my door , HELLO is it me your looking for ? I can see it

in your smile you're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide, (Zac still looking right at V as he is singing to her aww)

Cause you know just what to do and I want to tell you so much I LOVE YOU. Zac finishes singing says thank you Everyone

in the room AWWWWWW!! Vanessa walking over to Zac tears running down her cheeks Zac that was beautiful she throws

her arms around his neck pulls him in close and kisses him so deep and passionately then looks up into his crystal blue eyes

and says I love you Zac with all my heart and I wanted to tell you from the moment we first met smiles at him, Zac Whoa baby

I should sing to you more often Blushes umm Nessa would you like to be my girlfriend? Vanessa OH YES yes yes I would

love to be yours and yours alone Zac, Well then leans in and kisses her passionately for 2 mins then he pulls back and says

now we are official smiles . Everyone else in the room cheers WOOT! WOOT!, WHOOO HOOOO!! ,OWWWWWWW !! It's

about time Zac and Vanessa standing there beet red aaaahhhh thanks everyone nervouse laughs , Ashley and Momo squeals

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Vanessa we are so happy for you two WA HOOOO !! and everyone enjoyed the rest

the party and night. comment and tell me what you think it gets better if you all like it so far keep reading bye for now

CrazyLady68.


End file.
